Night of Wallachia
Night of Wallachia, formerly known as Zepia Eltnam Oberon, is a major antagonist from Melty Blood. He made his debut in Right Hand of the Crimson Moon. Canon Wallachia is the primary antagonist of the original Melty Blood fighting game, and a supporting antagonist in its subsequent sequels, the series itself a sequel to Tsukihime which, like Fate/stay night, is a part of the Type-Moon universe. Formerly a human, Wallachia became known as a "Dead Apostle Ancestor" vampire, the thirteenth to be exact. He acquired immortality and the ability to manifest the fears of others with his Reality Marble power, known as the TATARI. Within the TATARI, he is virtually indestructible. Because he was created into a vampire by the father of Arcueid Brunestud, the Crimson Moon, it is also noted that the summoning of a crimson moon is the only way to make him vulnerable to solid attacks. Pre-Convergence A few years before the events of even The Ties That Bind, Wallachia, in an attempt to regain his power after being dormant for so long, terrorized a small village in Italy. In response, the Holy Church sent Riesbyfe Stridberg, aided by Sion Eltnam Atlasia, to defeat him and put an end to his reign of terror. Wallachia was only put back to sleep for a temporary amount of time when he absorbed Riesbyfe into himself, the knight having sacrificed herself to protect Sion. It is inferred from passing exposition that he rose back to power because of the Murder Game's evil influence, powered by the Holy Grail. Other than that, however, it is unknown how exactly he came to be, or what his state was before the event. Plot Involvement Right Hand of the Crimson Moon Night of Wallachia was the primary antagonist of the fourth chapter of the event. After the events of the previous chapter where Fiamma of the Right had teleported the Survivors to an alternate, artificial version of Fuyuki City, after Touma Kamijou would destroy the core and let the group out of the world, they would only be sent out of the frying pan and into the fire as in the next place they would find themselves in, Misaki Town, they would find that the town had been corrupted and overtaken by Wallachia's TATARI ability, making the town into his playground where the fears of everyone would physically manifest. Residing at the Shrine Skyscraper to gather his power, those who would initially try to fight him would be met with a difficult fight, as it seemed to be virtually impossible to harm the vampire in this state, try as they might to overpower him. However, the tables would turn on him quickly when another group of participants, coming from the Outskirts, would arrive, alongside Arcueid Brunestud, who used her ability, the Marble Phantasm, to accelerate nature ten thousand years forward into the future, where a crimson moon would appear, severely weakening Wallachia. With that, the Survivors would be able to get the drop on him, before the vampire would die and his hold on the town would dissipate. Character Relationships * Sion Eltnam Atlasia - A character from Melty Blood who first appeared in Time Squad. Wallachia is an ancestor of Sion, and is responsible for bringing her vampiric blood to rise when he came back to power with his mere presence. * Riesbyfe Stridberg - Another character from Melty Blood who debuted in Genesis. Three years before the events of the Murder Series, when a weakened form of Wallachia appeared to terrorize a small village in Italy, Riesbyfe, then working for the Holy Church, attempted to hunt him down with Sion. Wallachia overpowered and absorbed Riesbyfe into his being, her ego protected from being assimilated by her shield. Gallery Wallachia8.png|Night of Wallachia as he appeared in Crimson Moon. Wallachia9.png|Wallachia completely giving into his bloodlust. Trivia * Though he only appears within Right Hand of the Crimson Moon, his influence is present and encountered within Time Squad as well. His Reality Marble, the TATARI, is also technically present within Genesis, specifically within the prologue of Riesbyfe Stridberg. * Though Wallachia is the main villain of Melty Blood, the game in which he originates, where he often interacts with the likes of Sion, who in turn is arguably the main heroine, he never directly comes into contact with her in the Murder Series, and is vanquished before they are able to meet. Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Right Hand of the Crimson Moon Category:Type-Moon characters